Our Land
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Alternia is a mystical land of elven and human races, magic and treachery. When the grand king, Gamzee Makara leaves the kingdom to his daughter Feferi, rather than his protege, Vriska, the kingdom is split in two. Now, the land is torn not only by the courts of the Sea Queen and the Spider Queen, but by love, mystery, and revenge as well. (AU Fantasy!Stuck, Karezi, Rosemary, etc!)
1. Terezi

**Author's Note: **This story will feature many fantasy elements as well as romance and other genres. The story will be told through rotating point of views which will be indicated by the chapter titles. This story will feature both Alpha and Beta kids as humans and the post-scratch trolls as elves.

**Content Warning:** This story is Rated M for a reason. There will be gore (or at least gorey/sickening parts). There might also be sex scenes of any variety (hetero or homosexual ones). Some scenes may even be non-consensual/rape. I will spare my readers nothing. I will write whatever I feel, so be warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Homestuck, but I do own this fanficiton and its plot. Title credit goes to FF author, Kaneli Caprin. (Thanks :D)

Now, let's begin!

**Terezi**

The moon was full and the night seemed to be without end. Beneath an open sky, the elliptical amphitheater was filled with anxious elves, both eager and scared to watch the sentencing of the poor sailor. The stands had gone quiet as the elves watched below where the Spider Queen and her imperial keeper of justice stood near the gallows.

Terezi took the noose in her hands and then lead the trembling fool onto the stand and slipped it around his neck. She grinned deviously, eager to serve justice of any kind, even if it was under the Spider Queen's harsh laws. He looked at her with pleading eyes and Terezi almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Peasant," began the Queen of Eights. "For two years you have served as a sailor on one of my many expedition vessels. Upon returning from a land I had ordered to be plundered. One of the chests of gold had a piece missing," she smirked evilly. Terezi knew that there was no possible way that Vriska could have ever known that a piece missing, and there probably wasn't a single coin out of place. Vriska loved to demonstrate her cruelty.

"You," the queen continued slowly, "Have been found guilty under my jurisdiction. The punishment is death."

Without another word, she raised her hand and pulled a lever. The ground beneath the sailor dropped away and his footing was lost. Terezi watched as he struggled. His hands flew up to neck, prying at the rope and trying to free himself. His pale skin was turning purple and red as he screamed for help. He began swinging his body back forth, trying to get a foot back on the ledge to keep himself from losing his life. His foot landed on the other side of ledge but it was too late at this point. He began losing consciousness and fell backwards, hanging like the others before him. He was dead now. It wasn't until then that Terezi realized Vriska had been laughing all along.

_No wonder Kanaya wants to get away from her. It was never in question that she was evil but she has gone out of control._

As per usual, the spectators began to file out of the amphitheater, their faces looking both pleased and horrified. Terezi took the dagger from its place at her hip and cut the rope, the strangled elf hitting the ground with a loud _thump_. "May true justice find you," she whispered under her breath so that her majesty would not hear. And she didn't hear. Vriska was too busy executing a surprising twist to the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Just where do you think you're going?" The queen giggled like a young maiden, but there was something cold to the laugh. Terezi was suddenly still. She was afraid of where this was going. "We have another sentencing! A rather exciting one if I do say so myself." She flashed a smile to Terezi, her fanged teeth looking very un-elflike.

"Why did I not know about this?" Terezi asked the queen under her breath. She had spoken out of term but she quickly realized that was the least of her problems.

"My dearest Terezi. Justice Pyrope, if you will. You have committed high treason by plotting against me, your most gracious Queen," Vriska whined, pouting her lip in a way that seemed sadistic. This was all a game to her. "You have been found guilty under my jurisdiction. Your punishment is death."

Terezi watched Vriska stepped forward, her long dress trailed behind her. Her smooth, white hands moved down tot the black belt around her waist. She unfastened the accessory and let the whole skirt of her dress fall down against the gallow's platform. Beneath the skirt, the Queen of Eights was wearing leather trousers that were tight to her legs. She aimed for mobility, not fashion - though they seemed to have been designed by Vriska's special seamstress - and she looked ready for a fight. She bent over and detached a dagger from her ankle. Terezi had missed that. She wasn't focused. This was all happening too fast for Terezi to get a grip on the situation.

Before Terezi could think, Vriska was on her. Terezi saw everything in a blur and felt everything in slow motion. Vriska's dagger hand flew at her, but she was able to grab her forearm and keep the blade from her chest. Vriska growled and pushed on the judge. Terezi stumbled backwards. She could feel the fearful eyes of the spectators on her. They sympathized for her. If the queen could turn so easily on those she trusted most, they could be next.

The Imperial Judge gripped her own dagger, spit on the ground and did what no one else would have done; she turned on the queen. If there was any hope of redemption before, it was gone now. No one double-crosses the Spider Queen. Terezi knew what her treasonous actions were. It was trying helping Kanaya escape. If that's what she was being punished for, so be it. She had been the queen's puppet too long. She'd been promised equality and had been given order after order, command after command. Terezi would not stand for this.

Vriska fell right off the gallow's platform and onto the dusty ground with Terezi poised above her, dagger right over the heart. But Vriska did not panic. Terezi saw not a single ounce of fear in her eyes. She only smiled and cooed to her attacker.

"Maryam is supposed to board that ship at dawn, isn't she. You were supposed to lead her there! But if you're dead..." Vriska laughed softly, speaking so her subjects would not hear her. "You always were useless, Pyrope."

The Queen of Eights closed her eyes and began to hum. Terezi knew what was happening and quickly dismounted the queen but it was all too late. Some elves were blessed with incredible abilities and magic and the queen's was some of the most frightening Terezi ever had the horror to witness. She gulped and ran. Ran from the the queen, ran from the gallows and ran from the amphitheater. The night was cold and starless and the feeling of endlessness suddenly became something that seemed to be a physical force. This night would never truly end.

She took cover in the nearest forest with the trees to hide her. It wouldn't matter. This endeavor was all in vain, she knew that, but she refused to give up on herself. She ran as fast as she could, watching the forest floor to avoid stepping on twigs and giving away her location. That was her fatal flaw. She didn't even hear her as Vriska stepped in front of her until it was too late. The queen hovered in the air, held in midair by the eight large, hairy appendages that sprouted from her shoulders and reached to the ground. There were four on either side, each varying in size so that she may be mobile with two of them and use the others to conduct torment. Terezi fell backward in surprise and let out a scream.

"Please no!"

"Don't beg," Vriska spat. "It's very annoying."

Vriska's spider-like appendages retracted and she landed gently on the ground. She narrowed her eyes and Terezi was suddenly slammed into a nearby tree. Bark tore her clothes and skinned her back but she couldn't take her eyes away from Vriska. She felt tears stream down but she didn't blink. She watched even as Vriska took her dagger and plunged it into Terezi's eyes, pulling one out and then the other. And even as Terezi was blinded, she watched as her eyes were taken from her. She did not scream. All she could hear was Vriska's terrible high-pitched laughter as she faded away from the waking world.


	2. Nepeta

**Nepeta**

Light streamed through the transom window and into the tower bedroom. The young maiden Nepeta sat on the cushioned windowsill with her knees pulled to her chest and with a piece of parchment and board to rest it on. Stroke by stroke, Nepeta sketched two felines who's tails intertwined to form a heart. She smiled at her creation and kept adding details. She had gotten so invested in her drawing that she almost missed the sound of footsteps traveling up the spiral staircase.

Nepeta stood as quickly and as quietly as she could and placed a throw pillow from the windowsill over her parchment and quill. She hurriedly smoothed out her dress - she knew how her governess hated when she wrinkled her dresses - and took her needlework from the drawer she kept it tucked away in. She took a seat in the large wicker chair and began her her needlepoint, carefully and slowly. Her governess thought that drawing was an utter waste of time for the heir to the Sea Queen's throne. She believed it was only productive to do womanly things in her idle time.

The door opened without a knock and a beautiful maiden entered the room. She was tall and slender and black cascading hair outlined her pale white face. Governess Aradia walked in carefully, her dress kept still even as she moved. That was what it meant to be a lady; to be elegant and poised at all times. That was what she was training Nepeta to be. Aradia smiled, but it morphed into a frown as she gazed at Nepeta's sewing.

"Oh, sweet Nepeta," she cooed. "This really isn't your strong suit is it? Perhaps we she try something you're more capable of." She smiled warmly and comfortingly. Aradia was nice enough, it was just the things she had Nepeta do that she despised.

"Purrhaps," she murmured and giggled beside herself. She was fascinated by cats. She adored them. She had even asked for one when the young queen had taken her in, but her governess had told her that animals were not to be in the castle. She had been so disappointed, but Aradia had made it up to her by giving her a leather stocking cap that head the features of a cat.

"Darling, our carriage is ready for us," she said, dismissing Nepeta.

"Where are we going?"

"I have very important matters to attend to, and I cannot leave you on your own. You are to be on your best behavior, though. No wandering off to _explore_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'lady," Nepeta agreed. Usually she was allowed to stroll whatever area she was taken too while her nurse attended to whatever matters that needed attending. She narrowed her eyes and examined the older woman's face. She could sense trouble behind her eyes. Aradia seemed to be both frightened and pleased. It was something she had never seen in her face before. It nearly made her scared to see it.

Aradia took Nepeta's hand and helped her from the chair. She set down her needlepoint and then was lead from her room and down the tower steps. They walked quietly but with an urgency that Nepeta didn't understand very well. "Does Queen Feferi know that we are leaving the grounds."

"Yes," Aradia breathed, "But she is sending me to find out the details. So we must not draw too much attention while we're out."

Nepeta kept quiet after that, even as she was assisted into the carriage. Aradia took her place across from her. Before she knew it, they were off, the sound of hoof beats ringing loud against the paved path to the castle. They pounded still as they turned off paved roads and unto gravel paths. The journey took almost an hour and yet still, he silence remained. When the carriage finally came to a stop, and the maidens were lead down onto the ground, Nepeta found herself lacking even more words than before.

Around them stood the tallest trees that young girl had ever seen with green leaves shimmering in the sunlight. Crickets chirped and birds sang and Nepeta was lost in the sounds and in the beauty. Even before being taken in by the young queen, she grown up in a small but bustling city and never expierenced much of the outside world. When Aradia had come her home that afternoon and revealed that she was the next maiden heir to the Imperial Kingdom, due to old royal blood that had trickled down into her family, her family was eager to see her off to a better life. Nepeta had liked her new life just fine but she missed the simplicity of the one she left behind. This forest reminded her of that.

"Beautiful," she finally whispered as she twirled around to lay her eyes on a small cottage. It was built of carefully quarried stone, and with a roof built from only the most beautiful redwood. Off to the side of the cottage was a large furnace and table and various blacksmiths tools. Someone lived here, but Nepeta had a feeling this isn't who they came to see.

"Indeed," Aradia agreed. She took Nepeta's hand in hers. It was cold but comforting. She truly did love her as if she were her own. Nepeta could be the only daughter she'd ever have, at least without breaking her vow of virginity. "Come."

The two stepped to the door and before either could knock, it swung open to reveal two male elves. One had short, disheveled black hair and an angry expression. The other had long ebony hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He also wore dark spectacles, but the lenses seemed to be cracked and broken.

"You must be the Lady Aradia," said the one with glasses as he took a bow. He turned then and bowed to Nepeta. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, turning her red. "And the young Maiden Nepeta."

"You must be the blacksmith," Aradia curtsied. Nepeta followed suit. The older woman turned to the other elf. He was wearing simple clothing but a long sword hung at his hip. He was a knight of the Queen of the Sea's court. "And you must be Sir Vantas."

"Damn right," he spat angrily. Aradia looked appalled. "Uh, sorry, miss. I'm not used to being in the company of women, least of all those of such imperial status. My apologies."

"You are forgiven," she smiled. It was forced, Nepeta could see as much. She had a distaste for vulgarity. It made Nepeta giggle under breath. She found herself looking to the blacksmith, who had been watching her giggle with a smile smile upon his face. She looked away with a redder blush than before. "Is she here?"

"Yes, in the back. Come in," Sir Vantas said as he lead Aradia into the cottage. The young girl began to follow but Aradia gave her a look that told her to stay outside. The less she knew, the better. The blacksmith looked into the house and then back at the girl. He closed the door and came out into the open air with her.

"I am sorry for all that, Miss Leijon," he told her.

"Please, call me Nepeta," she smiled up at him. He was tall with a muscular build, probably attained from years of metalworking every day. His skin was the same pale white of all elves, but his hair seemed much darker. However, his face looked to be the kindest Nepeta had ever laid eyes on.

"I cannot do that, Princess," he said, "It would not be right."

She nodded slowly, both happy for the respect but sad for the lack of familiarity. "Would you at least give me your name, sir?"

"Equius Zahhak, good lady," he offered his hand and she laid hers in it. His hand was large and callused and it could have easily closed around all of Nepeta's. She kind of liked it, if she were honest with herself.

"I am not supposed to wander," she began, looking toward the forest, "If I'm accompanied by a very capable man?"

"I... I don't know," he said slowly, sweat beading upon his brow. "That isn't acceptable in the class order."

"Mister Zahhak, it would please me very much if you took a short stroll through the woods with me."

And so he held out his arm and she took it. The unlikely pair made their way under the trees and soon found an old path that Equius used to walk when he was younger and lived alone with his father, or so he told Nepeta. The two exchanged stories as they walked. Equius told her of his passion for inventing and metalcraft, and she told him of her old life and of her passion for felines. He found that especially funny, but in an endearing manner. It wasn't until they were making their way back to the cottage that Nepeta found herself asking about Aradia's business here.

"Can you please tell me what is taking place here?"

"You really shouldn't concern yourself with it, I assure you." Equius offered a smile.

She sighed and knew exactly how to get the information. It had become increasingly obvious that Equius lived by the social code; he was lower class and had to respect the authority of those above him - and he liked it that way.

"I demand to know. By order of the heir of the Sea Queen, Princess Leijon."

Equius nodded and wiped a line of sweat from his forehead. "I don't know exactly what's going on. All I know is that Karkat - er, Sir Vantas - came across a woman in the woods, near the edge of the Spider Queen's territory. An exile, we presume. All we know is that she is in bad condition, but if your governess can use her healign abilities to at least get her conscious, we may have a great ally against the Spider Queen."

"How do you know that?"

"She had on a pendant, one that we recognized as belonging to those of the Spider Queen's court. Someone on the inside. If we're lucky... We might get the information we need to take her down."

Nepeta nodded sadly, now regretting her decision to ask. This was more complicated than it all seemed. She knew what that meant, taking the queen down. A war could be coming soon, a whirlwind set of battles and death. Perhaps, the pseudo-peace between the two courts would be coming to an end and all of Alternia would fall into the casualties.


	3. Tavros

**Tavros**

The young squire crawled out of the bed, naked and yawning. He could feel his lover's eyes on his backside as he found his clothing and began dressing himself. The king coughed behind him and for one reason or another, that brought a smile to Nitram's face. He liked the sound of Gamzee, every noise he made was beautiful to Tavros.

"Come back to bed, my wicked one," Gamzee said coolly. His voice had a slight scratch to it, but it was always soft and laid back. But there had been times he'd seen Gamzee snap. His voice could roar more powerful than any beast Tavros could ever imagine.

"We, uh, have to get moving," Tavros blushed as he spoke. "The others will be moving on soon and if you expect them to, uh, respect us, uh, I mean you, as a leader... You have to be able to be one step ahead of them."

"We," Gamzee interjected quickly, "We have to be one mother fucking step ahead of everyone."

Tavros just looked at his feet. He had been at his lord's side for many years, ever since he was a young teenager. At the ripe age of fourteen, Tavros's father urged him to become a squire, and with his political standing, Tavros was able to to become one. Squires were normally appointed to a knight, to aid him in most things that he did and requested, but that's not the path that Tavros would walk. The Grand King of Alternia made it a personal duty to meet every member of his court at least once, whether they were soldiers or maids or squires. Gamzee had laid eyes on the young boy and made him his personal squire. From there, romance eventually blossomed and when he left his kingdom in the hands of his daughter, who was only a few years younger than the Nitram boy, Tavros went with his king and his lover.

"I am not your equal. I am just, uh, your squire and lover. You are still a king, uh, even if you now lead a band of carnival folk instead of a kingdom."

Gamzee got out of the cot and their blanket fell to his feet. He crossed the space between them quickly and silently and wrapped his powerful arms around the younger male. His lips went down Tavros's ear and he kissed down his jaw and then finally his lips. "Tavros, my wicked one, I once took a low class maiden as my bride, and together we ruled Alternia for many years, sired a mother fucking beautiful heiress. I do not care about mother fucking social class or opinion. If I am a king, my lover will rule by my fucking side. As my equal."

Tavros blushed even more intensely and gave the older man a peck on the lips. "Fine, but get dressed. They'll, uh, want to leave soon."

Gamzee nodded in agreement and dressed himself. Where Nitram had once seen him in linens and lace and the most beautiful fabric, Gamzee had long since traded them for beaten up trousers, a dirty white shirt and soft violet vest. He then carefully examined his face in the mirror as he applied his make up. It took only a moment or two, for he did it every morning and the practice had produced perfection. He wasn't the king he used to be, but Tavros knew he liked himself better now, as the Juggalo King of the Dark Carnival.

The two men exited their tent to find the members of the carnival tearing everything down and loading them onto carts. Tavros quietly cursed himself. He'd stayed up so late distracting Gamzee with meaningless conversation. If they'd gotten up earlier, the rest might have looked up to them more. Gamzee had come into their carnival nearly three years ago as a king who left his kingdom. They were skeptical of him, and were resentful when he murdered their ringleader and pronounced himself king of the Dark Carnival. From there on out, Tavros had helped him gain their trust and respect. It had been a grueling task but it was something that was getting easier.

Gamzee began to tear down the tent and Tavros ventured back inside to pack all of their belongings. They were done fairly quickly and were able to help others disassemble their own tents and load their own belongings. Tavros was able to mingle and get the carnival folk to see Gamzee as a helpful and trustworthy leader. That was what he did. He made Gamzee look good. And it was not an easy task. Gamzee's lax demeanor and foul mouth put some people off and made him sound crude and foolish.

"Are we ready to set out then, Juggalo?" Asked a small human man. Alternia consisted of a vast elven kingdom, now split in two by Gamzee's daughter and his old prodigee, and small human kingdom to the east. It wasn't rare for humans to live in the elven kingdom, but it was slightly unusual. They were shorter and stockier than elves, with rounded ears and darker complexions. Gamzee regarded the human with a fond smile.

"Let us go."

And so they went. The carnival folk loaded themselves into carriages and climbed onto horses or oxen pulling large carts filled with their belongings. Gamzee and Tavros lead the caravan on horseback, side by side. As they rode, Tavros saw something in Gamzee he'd never seen before. He had his eyes closed but he lead his horse as if he could see. Tavros at first thought it was luck or that the horse was doing the leading for him, but before he could saw anything, Gamzee made his steed turn down onto a path that Tavros hadn't even seen. He watched closely as the juggalo lead the procession onto a path that eventually opened up into a forest path.

"Gamzee, are you, uh, okay?"

His lover turned to him and didn't open his eyes, and only whispered. "The Mirthful Gods shall be our eyes, and they will lead as with their celestial hands."

Tavros merely blinked and couldn't think of a response, but he was frightened to his very core. He gulped and kept his head forward, not once looking over at his king. Hours went by and morning rolled into afternoon and soon day cascaded into the night. It wasn't until the stars above them lit their path that Gamzee spoke again.

"Are you okay, wicked one?"

Nitram turned his head, surprise clearly displayed in his amber eyes. Gamzee peered back with genuine concern, his own brown eyes looking into his lover's pale face. His painted face actually seemed to relieve the squire, for he felt safer in the juggalo's view.

"Yes. I'm, uh, alright. Thank you," Tavros choked out and blinked hard, trying to forget what had happened hours earlier.

"Hey, look at me," the Carnival King cooed. "I mother fucking love you, Tav."

"I, uh, love you too, Gamzee," he replied with a happy, but concerned smile.


	4. Kanaya

**MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

_**AN:**_Sorry for the poorly written, non-consensual VrisKan smut in this chapter. To be fair, I am an extremely gay male and know next to nothing about the female for. However, I felt this scene was necessary and it's dedicated to a friend of mine who helped me through it xD Please bear with me?

**Kanaya**

In a small cellar beneath the castle of the Spider Queen, a humble maid sat in the dark, sewing with trembling hands. She'd blown the candles out herself, fearful that the queen's spidery eyes would be attracted to the light and find her there. She knew that regardless of the light, the queen would find her. Vriska seemed to know the way Kanaya felt, and it seemed as if she were always in her head.

Terezi had been missing for five days now, and with every sunset, Kanaya grew less hopeful. Less hopeful that Terezi was out there, somewhere, alive and planning to save her. Less hopeful of her chances of ever escaping Vriska's clutches. Her heart ached with a terrible pain when she thought of the queen and her hands would not remain still. _I will die here_, she thought factually. _Where are you, Terezi?_

The Justice herself had arranged a small vessel to transport Kanaya secretly and safely into the human kingdom, where she would live out her days hiding from the Queen of Eights. Justice Pyrope was supposed to sneak her away early one morning, but the very night before, she vanished. Kanaya wasn't stupid, though. She'd heard from members of Vriska's court that had attended that night's trial, the queen had turned on Terezi. But she'd also heard that Terezi had managed to run from her, and the Maryam girl knew that Terezi was nothing if not a fighter. There would be hope yet, even if she could not yet see it.

The sound of acute footsteps echoed off the walls outside of the cellar door as someone traveled down the narrow stairwell. Kanaya closed her eyes as tightly as possible and bit her lip to keep her sobs from being too loud. Her shaking hands were suddenly uncontrollable; she dropped the sewing needle against the paved floor, where it's tiny _ping_ seemingly rang out louder than Kanaya's sobs. The light beneath the cellar door was quickly obscured be feet and the shadows that they cast. Black stiletto heels could be seen beneath the door and it caused the maid to cringe in fear.

The door opened with a creak so loud it could rival the beating of Maryam's heart. Vriska's shadowed figure entered the room and her white teeth could be seen in the dark as she smiled. Once Kanaya had thought those fangs to be so intriguing and rare, but now she could only see them for what they were; the mark of a true monster.

"Kanaya, my dear, what ever are you doing down here?"

Kanaya forced herself to stand and immediately dabbed at her crying eyes. She gripped one arm with the opposite hand, both to calm the shaking and also to regain her concentration. Things had to go a certain way when you talked with the queen, and that went for Kanaya more than any other elf in Alternia. "I was sewing, my queen," she said clearly and calmly as she could manage.

"In the dark," Vriska said callously.

"Yes, my queen. I have begun making you a very beautiful dress," Kanaya lied. "I wanted it to remain a surprise so I had to hide and keep it dark, lest you find me. So I decided to work by moonlight. But, alas, it was all for naught. You have discovered me."

The maid watched as her master narrowed her eyes in the dim light and examined her face. She forced a smile the best that she could and watched as the older girl began to nod slowly. She knew Vriska saw right through her lies. She was also quite positive that Vriska knew of her plans with Terezi; why else would Terezi have been turned on so suddenly? Vriska giggled like the maiden Kanaya had once known her as and hid her mouth behind her palm.

"Silly girl. But so sweet. I could never thank you enough for your undying kindness," she uttered dramatically. Her voice was high and her words dragged long. Kanaya gulped and tried not to cry. She could sense what was coming, for it came nearly every evening. The Spider Queen bit her lip and moved slowly to the candle that sat unlit on the table. She produced a match from her dress-sleeve as though she'd anticipated this all along and struck it against the table. The match lit instantly and she then set the candle's wick ablaze. Now with light filling the room, Vriska shook the match until the fire died and walked back to shut the door.

"You could pay for my love, with your love," Kanaya whispered. The statement was forced but that's exactly what Vriska wanted to here. It was much easier if she complied, rather than fought. Vriska would satisfy her needs and then leave her be. The queen took Kanaya's hand and lead her to the table, staring what Kanaya assumed was Vriska's version of _romantically_ into Kanaya's eyes. Maryam could only blink back tears.

Without a word, Kanaya was spun around against the table, her waist right at its edge. She felt cold hands traveling up her arms. They felt like ice and they felt like the winding claws of a terrifying monster. She closed her eyes and recalled the first time she and Vriska had lain together, back when Vriska was being mentored by the Grand King himself. Her hands had been so warm and tender then... [i]When did they become so cold?[/i]

Vriska's lips found their way up Kanaya's pale neck and right beneath her ear. They were soft but Kanaya felt as if a trail of toxin had been kissed upon her skin. Her dress suddenly became looser, and soon the top half was pushed to her waist and before she knew it, her corset was lying on the table in front of her. Icy hands found their way to her breasts and a careful tongue licked deviously beneath her ear. Vriska's cold palms enveloped Kanaya's tender breasts and she squeezed with a determined passion. Kanaya moaned low in her throat, but not from pleasure. Her moan was a moan of discomfort and sorrow.

Freezing fingers crawled beneath Kanaya's skirt and moved her undergarments aside. Careful fingers stroked her clit and Maryam couldn't help but shiver. Vriska giggled at this as she bit down on the smaller woman's neck. Vriska kissed and sucked tenderly as her fingers moved down and slowly forced themselves inside of her humble maid. One, and then two, and finally a third. They moved with precision and speed, worming themselves deeper and deeper, enticing forced moans and even tears from Kanaya. She couldn't help but picture maggots crawling around inside of her and she only wished for it to end. She wished so desperately for it to end. But it didn't.

Before she knew it, Vriska's breasts were pressed tightly to her smooth back, and Vriska was directing Kanaya's fingers inside of her pussy. It was strangely warm and wet, where Kanaya expected a cavernous void of ice and hatred, though it was never that. She thought it every single night and it surprised her each time. Vriska moved against her hand, and though she held Kanaya's hand in place by her wrist, she erupted in moans as though it were the best she'd ever recieved.

Vriska's own fingers moved a thousand miles a minute, scissoring and plunging deeper inside of her forced lover. Kanaya moaned with Vriska, and whimpered the word 'stop' softly with each movement. Soon the two women moved with each other. Moans and pleas grew louder, and soon Kanaya was screaming for Vriska to stop, but her words were only taken as encouragement. Her fingers only moved faster and deeper. It took only moments before Kanaya came onto the Queen of Eight's hands. Vriska followed soon after, the whimpers and sobs of her lover enough to push her over the edge.

When the queen moved away from Kanaya, the short haired elf collapsed against the table, clutching it as she sobbed. She felt disgusting, like a worn piece of material that could no longer be used or sewn. She felt used and sorrowful and slowly a little more of her hope died along with her pride. Vriska slowly turned Kanaya over and looked passed the tears and into her eyes. She brushed away a strand of her and leaned down to kiss Kanaya's cowering form.

"I'm sorry you missed your ship," Vriska cooed. "But you're much happier here, aren't you?"

Kanaya only nodded. Vriska re-dressed herself quickly and efficiently. She killed the flame of the candle with her thumb and forefinger, and then left her slave all alone in the darkness. Kanaya did nothing but weep. Even if Terezi was alive out there somewhere, Vriska would make certain that Kanaya was hers forever.


	5. Rose

**Rose**

The life of a bookbinder is monotonous and sterile; and that is just how Rose Lalonde liked it. She enjoyed the steady pace of an ordinary life. She enjoyed binding books and she enjoyed reading books and she enjoyed the musty smell of old tomes upon shelf after shelf inside of her home. She didn't care much for anything other than her adventurous novels; well her books and her brother, of course.

With tea brewed and a candle lit, Lalonde sat in her old feather stuffed chair and smiled to herself. She pulled a small blanket around her shoulders. But as she opened her book, it happened again. She felt as if she were somewhere else entirely. She saw a dusty old room, lined with bookshelves; ones that were not familiar to her. She could hear something calling to her, pulling her to a certain tome. It sent shivers down her spine and she felt nothing but intense power and possibility wash over her.

Just as quickly as the vision came, it was gone. It left Rose cold and out of breath. She pulled her blanket tighter and gulped down a drink of warm tea. She'd had visions for as long as she could remember, usually of items or events of great importance to her life. She hated them, despised them with every fiber of her being. For her love of normality was corrupted by one, very annoying mental plague. She knew she wasn't crazy. She knew she was bestowed with a gift, though she wish she could return it.

She only had a few moments to read before a knock came at her door. She knew before he called out to her that it was her brother. She shouted for him to come in and he complied to her command. Her adoptive brother entered the small cottage-turned-library-and-bindery. The eastern side of Alternia, where the human kingdom resided, was currently mid-spring and as such, chilled spring air ran through her home as Dave entered. He was clad in his battle jerkin and and leathers, a sword hanging from his waist.

"David," Rose raised an eyebrow, "Do shut the door. You're letting the air in."

"Rosalind," Dave smirked, "We both know I prefer _Dave_."

Rose narrowed her soft eyes. "Just as I prefer _Rose_."

Dave nodded and dropped the subject, shutting the door before venturing into the homey cottage. Rose watched as an almost invisible smile slipped across his face. How many times had they crawled across this floor, how many times had Rose played with her dolls and Dave played with a wooden sword, all the while the doctor who adopted them sat and watched with a pleasant look on his face. Rose didn't think of their father too often these days, but when she did, Dave was usually the cause.

Rose shifted her gaze to the nearest window and watched as the sun began to raise. She was not one for regular sleeping hours. However, her brother was a knight of the Harley Court, and should just now being put through training or on assignment. It made her curious. "What are you doing here, Dave?"

"I've been reassigned," he said coolly.

"Reassigned," Rose repeated with distaste and skepticism.

"Yes, Captain thought it to be best," he said slowly. Rose had never truly trusted the Captain of the Royal Guard. She had met him while attending a feast for the Harley Court while accompanying her brother. He'd shared the same surname as her brother and the looks were uncanny, yet he denied having any relation to the younger Strider. It could just be that he had no idea, but either way, Rose didn't like it. She remember coming home that night with her brother and he told her that no matter what, if they were truly family or not; Rose was all the family he needed.

"Where will you be headed?"

"The west, to the elven kingdoms. Captain believes that my skills are as great as most elves, even with their natural grace and speed. And from what I've heard, the two kingdoms are on the brinks of a war. I'm needed out there."

Rose narrowed her eyes. She was more than happy for her brother, but there was something else. Something that Dave was avoiding saying. "If you were just leaving, you would have only sent a letter. You came here for something else, didn't you?"

The blond man nodded, smiling wide. He knew his sister would figure him out. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew it from its sheath. She only cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to be living there, Rose, and I don't know when I'll be back. And while I'm there... I want the family sword."

"No."

"Rose, don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult," Rose commented coyly. She smiled with callous. "The sword is mine. And it will stay here with me."

"I am the family heir, a son; a knight no less! By all rights, the doctor's only sword is mine. I wish to do my father proud in battle, using the weapon he left behind for me. Is that so wrong, Rose?"

"No, but he didn't leave it behind for you. When Father perished, he left the bindery and all its contents to me. You left us to pursue some child's dream of being some sort of hero."

Dave scowled and let his sword fall from his hands and onto the floor. It clanged loudly against the wood and shot glints of candle light off the metal all around the metal. "Yeah, well it's better than this. Excuse me for not wanting a mundane life where you wake up alone, you live alone, and you work alone. And guess what, _sister_; one day you will [i]die[/i] alone. You can't sit there and blame me for wanting to die as a hero, surrounded by my fellow knights," he growled lowly and began moving toward the fire place, where the family sword hung snugly above on the mantle. "I'm taking the sword."

Rose could only sit there and chew her bottom lip. Dave stuck a low blow. Just because their father had lived unmarried and alone, that didn't mean that she would. Her father was happy the way he lived, and so was she. One day she could settle down and get married. She wouldn't die alone; and if she was alone at the end, she would be happy. Still, her brother had no right to say such a hurtful thing. However, pain wasn't something Lalonde liked and so she buried it away deep inside of her.

Strider was already holding the sword when Rose turned to watch him. It was a gorgeous piece of steel; white hilt and pallid metal. It was a long sword with a thin, light-weight feel and was easy to swing. There was something carved into the handle, but it was written in a language Rose could never decipher, no matter how many books she'd read. All that she knew about it was that it was named for her father; the Scratch.

Suddenly she was overcome with rage. That was her sword. Her father left for her. It was the only piece in the entire cottage that had once held any importance to him and she needed it. She could look at the blade be instantly reassured that her father had loved her and that no matter what happens in her life, he will always love her. Rose leapt from her chair and sprang on Dave, who was now near the door. She put her arm around his neck and pounded her fist against his back. He let out his breath in surprise and in a bit of pain.

"Give me the sword! It's mine!"

Dave fought back against his adoptive sister, throwing her off of him with ease. He'd had years of training, after all. It was an easy fight. However, one thing that he always had underestimated with his sister's determination. She howled in anger and was on him again, spinning him around and grabbing at his wrist and his fingers, trying to pry the sword from his hands. She grabbed the Scratch's hilt and tugged; and then stood frozen in fear.

Visions swirled before her eyes. She saw a dim red sky and lightning blinding her with each blast. She saw a forest with thousands of spiders covering the ground. She saw countless bodies and an endless sea of blood. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't breathe. She felt as if she were dying as well. More visions came and went. An elf was slain before her eyes with a long sword through it's back. Dirt flew through the air as a stallion ran from a dark castle. And then finally, a beautiful forest where Strider and a beautiful young girl lay in death.

With a gasp she let go. She fumbled with her hands, trying to wipe them off on her dress. They felt so clammy. They felt like they'd been touched by Death himself. "Dave, no," she whispered. She couldn't raise her voice any higher. "Don't take the sword; it'll only bring destruction. Please-"

"Goodbye Rose," Dave replied sadly. He cast his eyes to her, and she lost her balance, falling backside first to the floor. She felt weak, and dizzy. "I'll make sure to write."

He was gone with the slamming of a door. Without much thought, she began to weep. And then she began to scream in anguish and fury. She scrambled about the floor and gripped the sword Dave had left behind. She stood the best she could and wildly began swinging the blade at the door. Slice after slice, the door broke down. And Rose followed suit, sitting in the pile of wood and crying into her hands. Oh, how desperately she wished to be normal.


	6. Feferi

_**AN:**_I don't think I did Feferi justice, but oh well! It's supposed to show how kind and understanding she is! Anyway, I don't know who to write for next, so I'm open to requests!

**Feferi**

Feferi could remember back to the blissful days when she and the Spider Queen were raised like sisters; one the blood heir and another the King's personal apprentice. Feferi always knew the reason. She was not stupid, after all. However, Vriska didn't know the truth. She was sure of it. The two girls were as thick as thieves; played together like friends and bickered like sisters. But when the King left his throne and passed it onto Feferi, the two became bitter rivals.

She could almost remember the day that her father left. Two fifteen year old girls stood in an empty throne room, beautifully dressed and smiles all about them. But the smiles faded when they found the letter upon the grand seat; one heart suddenly burdened with responsibility and the other burdened with disappointment. But both became queens that day. That was something Feferi had always admired about her foe; she had the courage and the determination to begin her own kingdom. She made speeches all over Alternia and took her followers with her to the old abandoned castle, and soon her kingdom was born.

Feferi tried at put the memories in the back of her mind and watch the rising sun. Though her heart was burdened by responsibility and her thoughts raced constantly, she always found the truest solace in watching a sunrise. She always had, even as a young girl. She'd wake up early just to see the light rise from behind the horizon and occupy the blue sky, and then she'd crawl back into her bed and sleep for a few hours. As the sun began to take its place in its own kingdom, Feferi felt as if she were breathing for the first time. She felt secure and confident.

Moments later, Feferi was shaken from her daze by a commotion outside her bedchamber. Curious, she slowly made her way to the door, walking with poise and elegance. Even in privacy she had to maintain her regal disposition. The sounds on the other side of the door seemed to be a muffled argument between her guard and someone else; a young girl. She smiled to herself and called to her soldiers on the other side, "Let her in."

The door opened with ease and her adoptive daughter sauntered into the room. The Lady Nepeta was still flushed from the argument but something else was plaguing her mind, it was easy enough to see. Feferi hadn't exactly wanted to take the young girl in and mold her into her heiress but it had to be done. Vriska had taken in a young male, a distant relative of hers, and gave him the rights of being her heir in case she were to be slain by her enemies. The Sea Queen had then realized that if she were to die, if a war between her and the Queen of Eights were to conspire, then her kingdom would fall and Vriska could claim it. By having an impressionable young heiress, who was indeed in her royal bloodline, she could easily have her taught on how to rule Alternia if she were to ever pass away.

"Your Majesty," Nepeta apologized softly, "I am sorry to come here unannounced and very hastily."

"It is alright, dear," Feferi smiled and held out her hand. She brushed away the girl's bangs out of her eyes. "What's troubling you?"

Nepeta looked down and gnawed her lip. "It's not just one thing. It's many things, my Queen. I tried going to Lady Aradia for answers but she wouldn't tell me anything valuable. Nobody ever does. Everyone is keeping things from me. I understand that I'm young but if I'm really supposed to be your heiress, I have a right to know."

The Queen of Waves furrowed her brow and tried not to laugh. She wrapped her arm around the princess's shoulders. She smiled down at her as she lead her to the royal bed. The two sat on the edge and Fefer turned herself to face the curious child. She had once been just as curious herself. Her father had always been so truthful when she asked him things; she could only do the same for a girl who had never even asked for this. Nepeta had been right. She deserved answers, and she would get them.

"I'll answer all of your questions to the best of my ability," she said bubbly. Lady Leijon grinned happily and laughed softly. "Go ahead and ask anything you want."

The elven child took a deep breath and then swallowed. With all the confidence that she could muster, she began. "Do you plan on declaring war against the Spider Queen?"

Feferi shook her head as soon as the question fell to its end. She didn't have any words right away. Even hearing Vriska's new title was enough to unnerve her. Though Vriska had begun her own coiurt nearly six years ago, she still remembered the young girl with ambition and intelligence who would one day lead the King's military. It was hard to think of her as a threat; and it was even more difficult to think of eliminating her old friend. "I have no intentions of declaring war on Queen Serket."

"Then why are we trying to gather information from the blinded woman? Why do we need her so badly?" Nepeta no longer seemed curious. She seemed sad and frightened. She didn't want a war any more than the rest of Alternia did. It was hard enough accepting her new life, Feferi knew that a war would only upset her more.

The Queen inhaled deeply and let the breath out with a sad sigh. "I am not entirely sure that Queen Serket won't besiege our kingdom. Whether that be sooner or later. The young woman we found in the woods once ran Vriska's entire judicial system and was a very loyal ally to her. However, the queen's betrayal seems to have given her a new outlook. If she has any information or secrets that could prevent a war or at least give us time to prepare for something she's planning; then we need her."

Nepeta nodded slowly and stood up. She curtsied and began making her way to the door. But the way that she walked made the queen feel as if the girl still had something praying on her mind. "Nepeta," she said before she could leave.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Is there something else you'd like to ask me?"

She ran her hand along her chest, right above her heart and smiled. She kept her eyes on the ground but they glinted with the softness of a fond memory playing inside of her head. She giggled under breath, thinking of something precious to her. It was contagious, almost, and soon the queen was smiling with fondness as well.

"If the time ever comes for my hand to be taken in marriage... Would it be terrible if I did not wed someone of royal blood?"

Queen Peixes beamed brighter than the sunrises she held so dear. "Many years ago, a great king of Alternia was being pressured to take a bride and give the kingdom a queen. He saw many women of high class and of high standing, but eventually he knew who he wanted to marry. She was a beautiful young fisherman's daughter, a woman he'd crossed paths with a few times in his travels. Weeks later, they were married. A year later, I was born."

"Really?" The Leijon girl looked hopeful.

"Yes," she giggled. "It is far too soon for you to be wed just yet. But when the time comes, you are free to marry a man whom you love; no matter his social standings."

"I really needed to hear that, Feferi- Queen Peixes," she admitted with another kitten-like smile. She was gone seconds later, leaving Feferi both happy for lightening the load on the girl's shoulders and excited for Nepeta's future.

The Queen of Waves returned to her chair before her window and resumed watching the sun take to the sky, showering Alternia in a blissful shine of light. When she felt the pressures of ruling a kingdom settle back onto her, she stood and dressed herself. She had Lady Aradia fetched and had her assist her into a very elaborate pink and blue dress. When the dress was on and the corset was laced and tightened, Lady Aradia sat her down in front of mirror and began work on her hair.

"Lady Leijon is a bright young maiden," Feferi mentioned softly as Aradia wove flowers into her wild black hair. "Do answer any questions or concerns she has. Or send her to me. Alright?" She caught Aradia smiling in the mirror.

"As you wish, my queen."

"Also, Maid Megido?"

Aradia paused and Feferi examined her in the mirror. She was a young woman, perhaps only a little older than the queen. Her hair was as black as nightfall and her eyes were as beautiful as portrait. She was the very embodiment of beauty, Feferi had always thought so. And with her looks came the most beautiful personality the queen had ever come to know. She was understanding and kind and she could make you feel better just by smiling.

"Yes?"

"The great wizard will be staying at the court for a few days. I do hope that you will see to it that you visit him. As I recall, he is rather fond of you."

The maiden blushed, cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. Feferi knew of her fondness for the young mage, and she was very excited to see Aradia in a manner that she hadn't been in quite some time.

"As you wish," she said while trying to hide a smile.


	7. John

**John**

John effortlessly floated in midair around his bedchambers, enjoying the utter weightlessness of his endeavor. He adored the way the air felt around him, welcomed him into its domain and and made him feel as if he were the breeze itself. He giggled besides himself and flew up toward the ceiling, and then all around his room. He let his freedom sink in short bursts, smiling the entire time.

He hated keeping his abilities secret. He and his twin sister were both like this; humans with elven abilities. Scholars had once speculated that humans with such abilities had elf blood within their family line but John had traced his ancestor's lineage as far back as he could and never found any trace of elven blood. However, he knew that he and his sister weren't the only blessed humans, and he took comfort in that fact, though he'd only heard tales of the others, never having come across anyone like himself.

A rough tap of knuckles against his door caused John to land swiftly on the ground and then hurry to sit on his bed. Captain Strider entered the room moments later. John smiled innocently at the older man, though he was truly upset with him.

"I guess this means that your brother has left already?"

"Yes," Dirk said coolly. He hadn't truly known of Dave's friendship with the prince of the human kingdom, not in full spectrum at least, so he wasn't aware of how badly Dave's departure hurt Egbert. The young prince had never truly had friends before, but when the younger Strider had become his own personal guard, the two had become fast friends. Dave accompanied John everywhere and the two exchanged many laughs and secrets. "I think his true potential will be fulfilled there, in my opinion."

"I'll miss him, but we will meet again in due time. I suppose, anyway," John said softly.

"My visit is actually on his wishes. He sends his warmest regards and his kindest farewell."

John smiled slightly. Dave could be so thoughtful if he wanted to be. This was definitely one of those times. John then curiously looked over Dirk, who remained by his door with determined eyes. His stance was professional as could be; back straight and arms behind him. His chainmail was light weight but made of the strongest metals, and his short sword was parallel to his leg. However, he did not show any sign of leaving his post.

"Is there something else, Captain?"

"Yes, the Queen has requested your presence as soon as possible. She insists that it is urgent."

"Right away, thank you!"

Without much more acknowledgement, Dirk quickly left to complete other tasks and duties that he may have. John eagerly got to his feet and began to run through the castle, turning down hallway after hallway and traveling up the stairs toward the tower room, where it was custom for the ruling monarch to live their days. When their parents were killed in combat, the throne was to go to either twin, but John knew that deep down that Jade would be a better ruler and he passed the crown to her. She still asks for his advice, though, and he appreciates the inclusion.

As he approached the tower, he found the nearest window and crawled up onto the ledge. He grinned to himself as he braced himself and leapt out into the open sky. He caught the window and began to soar upward. He was far enough up that he knew no one could make out what he was. At best, those below him would mistake him for a rather large bird. He flew up and up until he came to Jade's open window. Carefully, he glided into the room, watching as his sister stared at him from her mirror.

"Are you alright, sister?" He asked with caution as he landed. She just stared at his face in the mirror and then slowly shook her head.

"I just woke up awhile ago," she whispered and tried to smile. _She must have just gotten out of bed_, John thought. Jade's hair was still a tangled mess of black hair and her eyes were red and swollen under the eye itself. She also seemed to be crying, which scared John to his core. One of Jade's powers was that she had prophetic dreams. Most of the time, the dreams were of minimal importance. John had only ever seen one dream shake his sister so strongly; the one that showed her the upcoming death of their parents.

"What did you see?" He approached her slowly. He could have sworn he saw her flinch.

"Terrible things. But I feel as if it could be avoided. I really do."

"Jade. Calm down. Tell me what you saw."

But Jade didn't calm down. Her eyes got wide as if she were panicking and she talked through John's words as if they meant absolutely nothing. This frightened her twin more than she would ever know. "It can only happen if we're together. If we're apart, even just for awhile... It can be avoided. I'm so sure of it."

"Jade, you're starting to scare me," John reached out with a still and careful hand. He gently pressed it to his sister's shoulder but she jerked away as fast as she could. In fact, she evaporated completely and then reappeared behind him. "Jade! Please talk to me!"

When Egbert turned to face his sister, he saw that she was definitely crying now. She covered her quivering mouth with a pale hand and tried to choke back her sobs. She could only look down at her feet. "John, I'm sorry. Please don't come any nearer."

With a sad sigh and tears in his own eyes, he took a seat on the cold stone floor. He struggled besides himself and forced himself not to cry. "Please, just tell me what I have to do to make you happy."

"John, you have to leave. It's for the good of both of us," she whimpered. "It can't happen if we're not together. I'd leave if it weren't for the fact that I have a kingdom to rule. Please. It wouldn't be long. I'll write you when it's all said and done."

"Jade, please-"

"John, I love you. And that's why I'm asking you to go," she replied with her voice barely a whisper. She looked up at him and he could see it in her eyes. He knew that she would _never_ ask something like this of him if she didn't know how to fix it. She looked at him with eyes that held fear and yet love, love for her brother and a sort of love that implied protection.

"I will go, then," John choked. He didn't want to leave. This was his kingdom as well. This was his sister. He hated the thought of leaving her like this. But he also trusted her and her dreams her decisions. If she said this was best, then he believed her. "But please let me hug you first. Please?"

Jade suddenly ran forward and crushed her body to his, arms wrapping around his neck. She sobbed into his chest as she rubbed his back. "I promise I'll tell you when it is all over," she whispered into his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the very top of her head. "I'll miss you, John."

He pulled away gently and began to hover in place. He smiled warmly, yet with sorrow, at his twin before gliding back toward the window. She smiled back with a loving gleam to her emerald eyes and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "Goodbye sister," he breathed. And just like his words, he was gone out the window and flying with the wind.


	8. Vriska

_**Author's Note:**_I am so sorry that this took so long. First, I had begun writing for someone else's point of view but then realized that it would make more sense to do Vriska for chapter 8! So, I currently have chapter 9 done, which will be Karkat, but I'll hold off posting for a few days until I decide to do after him! I'm open to more suggestions, so long as they haven't been written yet! (Post-scratch trolls and alpha/beta kids only!)

**Vriska**

Vriska sat alone in her throne room and stared intently at the walls. She had every inch of her throne room covered in mirrors; the ceiling, the floor, the walls. She hate a large golden throne in the back with a blue cushion to sit upon. She sat alone, back straight and eyes not moving as she watched herself from every angle.

The room itself now made her vile heart ache just slightly, for the mirrors had been Terezi's idea, so that Vriska may see all in her throne room and that she'd never be betrayed in the heart of her palace. How wrong she'd been. The throne room was _not_ the heart of the Castle of Spiders. Kanaya was. And her scheming with Terezi had been the worst betrayal of all, on both their parts. However, Vriska had found it especially hard to be angry with her lover, and much easier to punish her judge.

However, Vriska felt a pang of something in the pit of her stomach. It was an emotion she hadn't felt in many years. Terezi had been a childhood friend of the Spider Queen. She'd race her up and down the streets of their home town when they were nothing but streetwise little girls. It all changed when Vriska was plucked from background of poverty and placed in the care of her new mentor, the Grand King Makara. Terezi had waited on the sidelines for years until Gamzee had finally fled and left his throne to his daughter, rather than his favored pupil. The justice then helped the queen gained political ground and they raised a kingdom together. Everything she had today, she owned to the woman she'd killed in the dark shade of a forest. She swallowed hard and realized that what she was feeling was indeed guilt.

Vriska soon called for one of her men and commanded him to bring her both her heir and her lover. The young male left promptly and moments later, Eridan and Kanaya entered the mirrored room. Kanaya was looking as lovely as ever; hair shining and eyes green and radiating innocence throughout the room. The Ampora boy had his hair push up, as per usual, and his bangs were a brilliant purple color compared to the black of the rest of his hair. Surprisingly enough, the coloring had been completely natural. His eyes were the same lavender and his grin was something off-putting and made you feel queasy; Vriska loved that. She'd chosen Eridan as her heir once she'd found out that the Sea Queen had chosen one as well. She'd traced her family to the most capable young elf and named him her heir. Still, he was an utter fool.

"You have sought us for council, m'lady?" Eridan asked coyly. Kanaya didn't say anything, but stared ahead at the queen. Vriska hid her smile and rolled her eyes.

"I am growing restless and I need to formulate a strategy," Vriska started with her eyes closed. She tapped her temples with her fingernails. "This kingdom was born to oppose and conquer the Sea Queen's kingdom, so that I may rule all of Alternia. But it has been near six years since then and still, we sit and wait."

"Well, what do you suggest? Any form of attack could mean war, and we lack the man power," Eridan replied smoothly.

"Yes, but our numbers grow with each passing day. We could advance the kingdom and strike with full force."

"We would lose the battle. And if we managed to succeed and take the palace, we would have lost too many men. The people would revolt and we would be rendered hopeless," Ampora flashed a grin. "I suggest an assassination."

The queen raised a curious eyebrow. "Go on."

"We suggest an alliance to Queen Peixes. That we will be peaceful if she gives us a sizable portion of territory in Alternia. You will send me as your delegate and as the Sea Queen and I meet; I take a dagger to her heart. I can handle the guards and wait for your arrival to take the throne." When he finished, Eridan sighed and then rose one corner of his mouth into a smile. Vriska could only glare at the young prince. He was only a year or two younger than she was, yet he was such a fool. This was not a strategy. This was a daydream. There was no actual basis and execution to such a plan. If she were to die and he were to take her throne, her kingdom would fall apart faster than it had been built. But as she looked from Eridan to Kanaya, she began scheming. Vriska didn't want Eridan as her heir. It was only his right by blood. She wanted an heir born to take her throne. And she knew how to get it. She would just have to wait it out.

"You are a fool and a bastard if you think something so childish would ever work," she spat her words as they had been a foul taste on her tongue. Her heir looked down in slight shame and she took pride in this. No one was to feel above her.

"I don't think a military approach would be beneficial to you or the kingdom at this point in time," Kanaya chimed in. She kept her eyes forward. She looked tired and sad, but beautiful nonetheless. "We don't have strength in numbers, nor do we have the most well trained knights in Alternia. We also lack resources such as food and weapons. On top of that, we don't have the political power of Alternia to sway civilians to favor our kingdom in a war."

"Excellent points, Kanaya," she said, exaggerating her words for Eridan to hear. "This is useful information, and not foolish dreams." Kanaya only nodded.

Vriska sighed and thought for a moment, carefully replaying Kanaya's words. She'd been right. A military approach would be futile. It would cost them what little men they had and cause the downfall of her kingdom. But perhaps strength wasn't the correct direction for her plans to head in. When Gamzee had been her mentor, he'd taught her plenty about war. _The best war tactic is to have not only power but also surprise. If you come into possession of a power that will surprise your foe - may that be an item or a well-skilled militia - you will have the upper hand_, the Grand King had once told her. Vriska's own abilities were both powerful and surprising but she knew that she alone could not overthrow an entire kingdom with them. But she knew she was on the right track.

"What might you suggest, Kanaya?" she asked as sweetly as she could manage. She was acutely aware that her question still sounded like a command. Kanaya's lip quivered just slightly and Vriska narrowed her brow in concern for her maiden. What could she possibly have to fear? Vriska made absolutely sure that she was always safe.

"Perhaps the Tormented Wizard might be gracious enough to side with you, and join your forces. Military will fail you, but perhaps magic won't."

"The Sorcerer Captor, you say?" Vriska moaned in thought. The wizard was a madman for sure, but Vriska had heard wonderous tales of his power as a young girl, and she'd heard many more as she'd grown into adulthood. He'd turned grown men into fleas and manifested whores to take to his bed. His magic crossed the lines of reality and time. If anyone could help her, it was him. "Not a bad idea."


	9. Karkat

**Karkat**

He stepped lightly, careful not to startle the girl in the bed. She sat straight up with her hollow eyes pointed at the wall. Tears ran from the empty sockets and down her pale face. Karkat hadn't known that you could cry without eyes, and in a way, it was the most tragic thing he'd ever heard of. From what he understood, this woman had been an excellent and strong lady. To have something so vital ripped away and leaving her weak; well, it was something Karkat could never imagine happening to himself.

"Vantas?"

"Yes," he coughed, suddenly feeling embarrassed for staring. He rubbed the back of his next and clutched the package in his other hand and pulled it closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"You know what? It's the damnedest thing; I can't see anything," she said coolly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. Karkat couldn't help but chuckle. For someone in her position, she was indescribably witty. Terezi slowly eased into the laugh and pulled the pillow next to her to her chest. She hugged it tight against her breasts and rested her chin against it as the laugh died away.

"I would imagine that's the case," Karkat smiled softly, but it soon faded when he realized that she could not see it. He tightened his grip on the package in his hand. "How do you like it here?"

"Aside from never really leaving this bed, and the not seeing anything, I'm doing just fine. That healer who visited a few days ago was very kind, and Equius is very attentive. I prefer your company though, honestly. You actually have a sense of humor," she said with a slight whimper. Karkat grinned to himself, thinking of Equius's very noble demeanor. The poor blacksmith hardly ever joked around. Karkat, however, was the embodiment of sarcasm and crude humor and attitude.

"This is the best place we have to hide you for now, I apologize. No one would suspect you to be hiding in a secluded cabin with a blacksmith. Besides, as far as the Spider Queen's court knows, you're dead."

"No, I like it here. I actually do. I'm just bitter," she sighed and ran a careful finger up the side of her face, touching right beneath where her eyes used to be. Karkat gulped and clutched the package tighter but then loosened his grip, in fear of breaking it. "What are you holding? I hear crumpling."

"Oh, uh, this," Karkat casually approached the bed. He carefully sat himself on the edge of it. Using her hands to feel her surroundings, Terezi moved around the bed and came to sit by the knight. "Well, when Lady Aradia came to heal your eyes... She found out she couldn't. There would still have to be something to heal. The Spider Queen ripped yours out completely."

"So there's no hope that I'll ever see again?" Terezi's voice was calm and quiet but Karkat could see the storm brewing inside of her mind.

"No. Let me get to that," Karkart breathed in slowly. "Instead of healing you, she tried another spell. She was able to cast a form of sight spell that will allow you to see through an object. _Psychics_ do the same thing with crystal balls, but they use those to peer into the future. This is similar. By having this object close to your eyes, you are able to see. But there is a catch."

"I'd give anything to be able to see again," Terezi said eagerly, her expression hopeful. "What is the catch? I'll deal with it."

"Well, you can only see in red," Karkat explained further as he unwrapped the parchment that concealed a pair of pointed scarlet spectacles. "Aradia and Equius worked together closely on these glasses. Aradia said that red is the only way that you'll see without complications. Otherwise it would just be shapes and shadows. Equius made sure that these were transparent _and_ near-indestructible." Terezi's brow furrowed in thought. She looked excited but sad at the same time. "Would you like to try them on?"

Terezi nodded with on curt shake of her head. Karkat brought the spectacles close to her face and she let him settle them on the bridge of her nose and behind her ears. She inhaled slowly, as if witnessing a miracle. She was, in a way, having her sight returned to her. Her mouth fell open but no words came out. Her hands instantly grabbed Karkat's cheeks and she began to sob heavily. She pulled herself to the knight and hugged him hard. Karkat felt confused and didn't know what to do. He'd lived alone most of his life. Affection was not his forte. Eventually he slowly hugged back with an awkward pat on Terezi's back.

"How is it?" Karkat managed to choke out, trying to force away his feeling of awkwardness.

"Wonderful. Red," she laughed and wiped more tears from her cheek.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. I like the red. Keeps my flame for revenge burning strong," she shut her eyes from behind the glasses and sighed deep. Vantas watched as her chest rose and fell, an air of new found security and hope and ambition surrounded her. She radiated power and judgement. And for a moment he realized why she was the Justice Pyrope of the Spider Queen's court.

Karkat grinned. "So, you'll help Queen Feferi take Vriska down?"

Terezi shook her head. "I don't know about all of that. As it is now, the Sea Queen's court seiging Vriska's kingdom would start a war. Even killing the Queen of Eights herself would only make her a martyr. But, if I do it... A supposedly dead ex-member of the court; the kingdom would crumble to the ground. Eridan would take the crown and he can easily be overthrown."

"I don't know if that's smart. You can't kill a monarch on your own. This vendetta could get you killed."

"And if it does, then so be it. But I will die trying to save Kanaya. I will die trying to save Alternia from a treacherous monarch. I'm prepared to die."

"You are in no condition to fight her. You _just_ got your sight back, and even then it's not true sight. You can't invade a kingdom and then slay its ruler all on your own."

"I can. If not, I'll die trying."

The knight looked over the blind girl. He could see her determination almost as if it were a physical trait. He saw himself in her. He saw a lonely young elf, orphaned at only ten years old, living on his own in the woods. He saw that young elf try his hardest ever day, training from sunrise to sunset. He was determined and with all of his hard work, Karkat eventually became the knight he is today. He thought that Terezi could do great things with that sort of fortitude; and Karkat believed that he should help her.

"Not alone. You won't do this alone. I will help you."

"You don't have to." Terezi's lips formed a frown. Vantas could see that she was a self-made woman. She got to the top all by herself. Just like himself.

"No, I don't. But I can see how important it is to you, and to myself, and to all of Alternia. I want to help you take down the Spider Queen."

Her hand suddenly fell onto his and they quickly withdrew from each other, blood rushing to their cheeks. Karkat sat there on the edge of the bed for awhile, just thinking about life. He thought that perhaps this could be the start of quite a friendship. He was eager to help take down a rogue monarch with a blind ex-judge; there was something intriguing about it all. He caught himself smiling and forced himself to stop.

"Well," he stood slowly and went for the door. "I have duties to attend to."

"Wait," Terezi called back and looked at him. She carefully touched her new spectacles. "Thank you for everything. Really."

"I'm not the one to thank," he replied. "But in any case, you are very welcome."


	10. Roxy

_**Mature Content Warning:**_brief smut.

**Roxy**

Each of his finger tips traced the curve of her paled collarbones, and a forced smile played on her lips. She slung back another drink of liquor and blinked hard. The brew made her feel warm and giggly, and it made her feel as if another night of this life was going to be alright for her. Deep down she knew that this wasn't right and that she wanted better for herself, but it's all she had known for herself. Take a man to bed, and leave with enough to eat. The man's hand gripped her thigh and she shivered; another faked smile slipped onto her lips.

"Perhaps we should leave the tavern?"

"I know an inn not too far from here. I can pay for the night, and still pay you; if that'd be okay," he said slyly. Roxy knew his type. He tried to charm his way through life, and if there were the off chance that he didn't get what he desired, he would take it by force. She could tell by the muscles in his arms and the fire in his eyes that he would hurt her if she didn't comply. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the coins.

The couple took off into the night and walked a path that lead a short distance into the forest, where the man claimed an inn would be. The two tripped over their own feet as they traveled in a drunken stupor. Through grass and bushes and trees, they eventually came to the front of the lodge. It was quaint but well kept; all the painting was done precisely and the flower beds were full of blooming flowers of various hues. The windows showed that candles were still lit in the lobby. The man lead the way in and Roxy came behind, close in step.

"One room for the night," the man said through slurred words. Roxy thought for a long moment but couldn't remember his name for the life of her. She didn't care though, so long as she got paid in the end. The innkeeper looked up from her place behind a counter, a book in her hands. It was obvious that she could tell what would happen during the nightly hours, but she knew that a paying customer was a paying customer; she needed the money to keep the inn up and running no doubt.

The innkeeper was a short and stocky, yet beautiful young woman. She had pitch black hair and vibrant blue eyes that seemed to bring a smile to Roxy's face. She seemed to bring life into the room, lighting up every nook and cranny with her presence. And better yet, she seemed to be gazing upon Roxy with tenderness and caring. It made her feel warm inside, which wasn't she had felt since her parents were alive and her sister still was by her side. She'd been so young when they died, and Roxy couldn't take care of the younger girl. She left her with a kind doctor and began her own troubled life.

"There's one right upstairs and to the left. That'll be twenty silver pieces," she said as calmly as she could, yet her eyes wouldn't leave Roxy. She looked worried. Roxy shrugged and smiled to her, trying to reassure her that she would be fine. But now that she thought about it, something seemed very off.

He paid the landlady and took Roxy by the wrist, pulling her up the stairs with himself. She giggled as she tripped over her own feet and the stairs themselves. They stumbled into the room and locked the door behind them. In a matter of seconds, drunk sloppy lips were traveling up and down Lalonde's neck and down to her low-cut collar, his lips kissing her half exposed bosoms. His hands quickly went for the back of her dress, undoing the lacing and letting it fall to the ground. She stood shivering in her white slip as he kicked the dress away from their feet.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"What do you care, whore? You're still getting paid." His words were spat with venom and it surprised Roxy. She'd known that he would be aggressive but even now, she started to grow a little worried. She didn't say anything, though, as his kisses traced her shoulders as he undid the straps of the her slip, letting that fall to the hardwood floor as well. She stood naked and scared, but she let herself moan and force pleasure.

Soon enough she was bent over the bed, legs spread for her suitor. She heard his trousers hit the floor and then she felt him slowly enter her. He was gentle enough at first, but he soon picked up pace. His hips slammed against her skin as his member traveled deeper inside, and he grunted with each movement. He snarled and growled and grew more aggressive and wild. At some point she felt a cold piece of metal pressed flat against her back. She stopped her moaning to gasp in not pleasure but fear. It took no longer than a half hour for the man to be done. He pulled away and delivered his seed onto the small of her back.

When it was all over, she stood and giggled, kissed him lightly and wiped up his mess with a nearby towel used for the indoor bathing pool. She grinned and found her slip and put it back on. She was about to grab her dress and the bag of coins he'd just set on the beside table when he came to stand right in front of the door. He'd pulled his trousers back up and was looking angry and unsatisfied.

"I paid for the night. You will sleep here, and you will receive payment in the morning," he breathed. She raised an eyebrow.

"You got what you want. I will even let you keep twenty pieces for the room payment. Just let me go, please?" She even winked at the man but he wasn't buying it. His dark eyes narrowed and he pulled something from his sleeve. It was a flash of metal - the very same she'd assumed her pressed to her back - only to realize that it was a very pristine dagger.

"Get in bed. You will sleep here and be on your way in the morning."

With tears in her eyes and trembling with each breath, Roxy knew better than to say anything. She'd actually been in this situation a few times before. Men who had to pay for intercourse were usually desperate and would do anything for unknown reasons. She knew she had to comply. The sooner she did what he wanted, the sooner morning would come, and she would be on her way; with or without cash in hand.

But little did she know, morning would never come. As she slept, she was slain. As the morning came, the sun peered through the window to reveal to the daylight a young woman named Roxy Lalonde, dead, with her throat slashed. Her eyes were closed and peaceful, but the sheets disrupted the peace. They would forever be stained crimson with the blood of a prostitute who didn't deserve to meet such a fate.


End file.
